summerlands6thfandomcom-20200214-history
List of episodes
Series overview List of episodes Season One: 1999 Season Two: 1999–2000 |} When Season 2 was made, [[Matt Hill]], [[Sam Vincent]] and [[Lukester Farrell]] voices changed a bit. Season Three: 2000–2001 }} |} Season Four: 2001–2002 |} Season Five: 2002–2003 Season Six: 2003–2004 Season Seven: 2004–2005 Season Eight: 2005–2006 ● There will be 4 new characters in this season. Season Nine: 2006–2007 Season Ten: 2007–2008 Season Eleven: 2008–2009 * [[Danny Antonucci]] making a film ''[[The Summerlands: Big Picture Show: The Movie]]'' will release on September 19, 2009. Season Twelve: 2009–2010 '''NOTES''' '''Take Care Of Rolf's Farmyard''' Season Thirteen: 2010–2011 Season Fourteen: 2011–2012 } Season Fifteen: 2012–2013 Season Sixteen: 2013–2014 Season Seventeen: 2014–2015 |- style="background:#c5b8b4;" |align="center"| 398 ||align="center"| 1707 || || "" |- style="background:#dbd3d1;" |align="center"| 399 ||align="center"| 1708 || || |- style="background:#c5b8b4;" |align="center"| 400 ||align="center"| 1709 || || |- style="background:#dbd3d1;" |align="center"| 401 ||align="center"| 1710 || || |- style="background:#c5b8b4;" |align="center"| 402 ||align="center"| 1711 || December 29, 2014 || " |- style="background:#dbd3d1;" |align="center"| 403 ||align="center"| 1712 || January 10, 2015 || "[[Arrrrrrgh]]!" |- style="background:#c5b8b4;" |align="center"| 404 ||align="center"| 1713 || January 18, 2015 || "[[Stupid Teachers]]" |- style="background:#dbd3d1;" |align="center"| 405 ||align="center"| 1714 || January 31, 2015 || "[[Survival of the Hottest]]" "[[Stuck in an RV]]" |- style="background:#c5b8b4;" |align="center"| 406 ||align="center"| 1715 || February 8, 2015 || |- style="background:#dbd3d1;" |align="center"| 407 ||align="center"| 1716 || February 22, 2015 || "[[Slow Down]]" |- style="background:#c5b8b4;" |align="center"| 408 ||align="center"| 1717 || March 1, 2015 || "[[Sunday]]" |- style="background:#dbd3d1;" |align="center"| 409 ||align="center"| 1718 || March 8, 2015 || "[[Moo!]]" |- style="background:#c5b8b4;" |align="center"| 410 ||align="center"| 1719 || March 15, 2015 || "[[July 13th]]" |- style="background:#dbd3d1;" |align="center"| 411 ||align="center"| 1720 || March 22, 2015 || "[[I Lost My Job]]" |- style="background:#c5b8b4;" |align="center"| 412 ||align="center"| 1721 || March 29, 2015 || "[[The Curse of Cul-De-Sac]]" |- style="background:#dbd3d1;" |align="center"| 413 ||align="center"| 1722 || May 2, 2015 || "The Skydiving" |- style="background:#c5b8b4;" |align="center"| 414 ||align="center"| 1723 || May 9, 2015 || "Dance Competition" |} |- style="background:#c5b8b4;" |align="center"| 398 ||align="center"| 1707 || || "" |- style="background:#dbd3d1;" |align="center"| 399 ||align="center"| 1708 || November 9, 2014 || |- style="background:#c5b8b4;" |align="center"| 400 ||align="center"| 1709 || November 23, 2014 || |- style="background:#dbd3d1;" |align="center"| 401 ||align="center"| 1710 || November 30, 2014 || |- style="background:#c5b8b4;" |align="center"| 402 ||align="center"| 1711 || December 29, 2014 || "The Summerlands: A Day of the New Year "(The Summerlands: New Years Special)" |- style="background:#dbd3d1;" |align="center"| 403 ||align="center"| 1712 || January 10, 2015 || "[[Arrrrrrgh]]!" |- style="background:#c5b8b4;" |align="center"| 404 ||align="center"| 1713 || January 18, 2015 || "[[Stupid Teachers]]" |- style="background:#dbd3d1;" |align="center"| 405 ||align="center"| 1714 || January 31, 2015 || "[[Survival of the Hottest]]" "[[Stuck in an RV]]" |- style="background:#c5b8b4;" |align="center"| 406 ||align="center"| 1715 || February 8, 2015 || |- style="background:#dbd3d1;" |align="center"| 407 ||align="center"| 1716 || February 22, 2015 || "[[Slow Down]]" |- style="background:#c5b8b4;" |align="center"| 408 ||align="center"| 1717 || March 1, 2015 || "[[Sunday]]" |- style="background:#dbd3d1;" |align="center"| 409 ||align="center"| 1718 || March 8, 2015 || "[[Moo!]]" |- style="background:#c5b8b4;" |align="center"| 410 ||align="center"| 1719 || March 15, 2015 || "[[July 13th]]" |- style="background:#dbd3d1;" |align="center"| 411 ||align="center"| 1720 || March 22, 2015 || "[[I Lost My Job]]" |- style="background:#c5b8b4;" |align="center"| 412 ||align="center"| 1721 || March 29, 2015 || "[[The Curse of Cul-De-Sac]]" |- style="background:#dbd3d1;" |align="center"| 413 ||align="center"| 1722 || May 2, 2015 || "The Skydiving" |- style="background:#c5b8b4;" |align="center"| 414 ||align="center"| 1723 || May 9, 2015 || "Dance Competition" |} Season Eighteen: 2015–2016 Season Nineteen: 2016–2017 Season Twenty: 2017–2018 Season Twenty-One: 2018–2019 ●The final series of the show. Special Episodes ● List of Episode Special. Short Episodes '''Short Episode''' # Pain, Pain, Go Away! The Films Unscheduled episodes =